Power rangers knights
by deandreyoung567
Summary: This is a story about 5 kids im the medevil times must stop a monster king that has been risen


Setting Medieval times

Episode 1 The Golden Scepters

The Princess Alexis and Princess Madian were walking threw the village and stopped to look at the Golden Scepters in the rock . Alexis said "One day the chosen knights will take the swords out of there resting place and will stop the monster once again from taking over the world". Madian said " I know this because dad told us this when we just turned 16". A peasant boy named Mikey walked up to Alexis and smiled. Alexis smiled to but Cyrus one of the castle knights put his sword to Mikey's neck and said "No one talks to the princess do you hear me". Cyrus snaps and Chaz second in command takes the princess back to the castle . Alexis went to her father king Arthur and her mother and said " How come Cyrus put his sword to that boys neck that boy was cute and he seemed nice". King Arthur said "Im sorry but its for your protection honey". There Mother said " It's true what if he pull a dagger to your neck he could have killed you." Mikey went to his favorite part in the village the cave. He found a old man read ing aloud " Who ever reads this chant will gain infinite power and will unleash a power so evil that it will try to destroy the world once more." The man said " This village is unfair I will release him….. Allama ha alllama ha the sealed will not be no more bring back what was mine he pulls out a dagger and takes out his heart … huh … uh use my heart to live….." A monster with a staff with a eye in it rise's out of the ground out of a blue circle and leaves. The monster goes to the mountain far from the village and rise's his castle from the mountain. Then The monster risen his 2 generals snakes it was a snake monster with snakes for hands and 2 heads of snake. The other a orger with a axe in his hand his named was neck breaker. the boss Skull grinder sits on his throne then snakes and neck breaker bow . Mikey leaves the cave and sits on one of the rocks beside the mountain. Skull grinder send s his half snake half robot creature's down to the village . The snake robots open there mouths and shot venom laser out there mouth and destroying everything. One of the snakes shots a crate and it is destroyed. King Arthur sends out his knights but the monster are to strong for them. The monsters take down the knights with even Cyrus and chaz. Then Alexis sees a 5 year old boy about to get blasted so she runs out to him to block the shot. But Mikey runs out and grabs the middle scepter and blocks the blast with his sword and it hits and knocks it back at the monster and destroys it. Mikey suddenly knows what to do he is a chosen one he push's his finger down the blade and it glows he says "Power up mode." He tosses his sword in the air he the sword go over is head and a red light cover his body and his suit gets on him. He has white cloves , white boots, gold belt and a v on his mask. Cyrus takes the one and Chaz takes one to they do the same thing. Cyrus has a blue suit, and Chaz a black suit. Alexis and Madian take the last 2 swords . They do the same but Alexis suit is pink and she has a skirt. Madian's is yellow with a skirt to. The fight the monsters the take out there scepters and start destroying the monsters. A monster comes up behind Alexis and Mikey shots the monster in the head. The a monster that looks like a two legged monster gets down there. Mikey Takes his Scepter and puts his fingers down the blade and it glows red and he slice's the monster down the middle and destroyed it . It yells " I have failed the beast army and a big explosion destroys the monster. The rangers De-Morph and go back to the castle. King Arthur said " Mikey you can stay at the castle since you are the leader of the team … but don't think you will get special treatments so I advise you not to get to centerfold with my daughter Alexis got it. King Arthur also " I will talk to you two in the morning about the scepters so all of you get some sleep. Back at the castle Skull grinder is in rage and yells " Those blasted new rangers I will DESTROY THEM DO YOU HEAR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee.


End file.
